1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for a broadcast and communication convergence in a home network by using a coaxial cable for a broadcast that does not support a frequency band of Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA).
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a coaxial cable is installed in modern houses including apartments as a broadcast network environment for watching terrestrial or cable television. Further, a technology capable of converging in-home broadcast and communication using the coaxial cable has been proposed. One of the technologies is called a Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA).
The MoCA, which is a standard for home entertainment network that transmits and distributes multimedia contents and data over residential coaxial cable, uses a frequency band of 870 MHz to 1.6 GHz. Currently, a frequency band of 870 MHz or less is used in an existing broadcast service.
However, the coaxial cable currently installed in a home environment such as most apartments does not meet the standard for signal transfer characteristics required in 870 MHz to 1.6 GHz band used in the MoCA technology. In addition, a standard for a home network configuration in current domestic construction fields does not support the frequency band of the MoCA.
Therefore, in order to support the MoCA technology in an existing home environment, a new coaxial cable meeting a high standard should be installed again. However, removing the existing coaxial cable and installing a new high-band supporting coaxial cable is not easy both physically and economically.